


Petals of love

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: As they head off on their mission to save Oscar, Ren takes notice of the pink swirls of petals that appear between Elm and Vine.
Relationships: Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Petals of love

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone else had had this idea yet but I wanted to get it written down before the second half of season 8 starts. Hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxxx

Ren jumped off the ship after Jaune and Yang. The pair were a few steps ahead of him, formulating the best plan to track down Oscar. Behind him, he could hear the Ace Ops as they prepared their payload. The one that would detonate with them inside if they didn’t find Oscar in time. 

Marrow waited anxiously from the pilot seat. Ren knew that the young faunus had been shaken by the week’s past events, but not enough to break free of Ironwood’s reign. Not yet at least. Harriet was scouring their perimeter, in an attempt to out run her anger. They all knew where they were, and nothing was going to protect them from the Grimm if they got this close. The turmoil boiling beneath Winter’s surface was expertly hidden, exuding a calm air of professionalism as she oversaw the others. Under her instructions Vine and Elm carried the payload off the ship, using a mixture of the former’s semblance and the latter’s raw strength. Once it was on the ground, the pair checked it over. Ren saw light pink petals swirl when they accidently touched hands. At the contact, Elm’s anger was able to calm and Vine’s emptiness was filled with the elation of emotions. They complimented each other perfectly, just as their semblances did. No wonder Elm had gotten so defensive when he accused them, of trying to fight how they feel about each other. 

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the moment was over, and their petals swarmed back to how they were before. But Ren had already come to a decision. 

“Do you remember Nora?” He asked, as he strode over to them. The looks of confusion on their faces had nothing to do with who Nora was, but rather why he was asking them about her. “She and I have been best friends since we were children. We saved each other’s lives and continued to do so ever since. It took me too long to realise, that I loved her and now I might never get the chance to tell her. So promise me, that you will not make the same mistake. That you will tell the ones that mean everything to you just how loved they are, before the opportunity is taken from you.” 

Whatever they had expected him to say, it certainly hadn’t been that. Their confusion quickly turned into a flurry of emotions. If they hadn’t realised their feelings for one another before, they certainly had now. 

“Ren! We have a plan. Time to go!” He heard Jaune shout. He bid them a nod of goodbye before following his teammates. Ren hoped that they would heed his words. If he did not have the chance to confess his feelings before whatever happened next, then at least he could give these two the chance.


End file.
